


You'll Always Be My Thunder

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Kurt moved to New York, and the distance had been hard on both him and Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be My Thunder

It had been two months since Kurt moved to New York, two months since he said goodbye to Blaine at the airport back in Lima. Two months since he had seen his boyfriend, aside from a small picture he kept his wallet. Two months of sheer torture. Thanks to Blaine's busy schedule for Senior year (which surprised them both, since when was Senior year ever that hectic?) and Kurt being busy just trying to adjust to living with Rachel Berry and going to college, they had hardly even had the time to call each other. Of course, Blaine made  _sure_ to call him every night and they would both lay in their beds, just talking about their days until one of them eventually fell asleep. And sometimes they could even sneak in a call at lunch or after Blaine got out of his last class and Kurt was still on his way to the campus.

The distance was hard on them both. They missed each other like crazy, and never failed to inform the other of this, _or_ the person that just so happen to be nearest to them when they were hit by a sudden pang of pain. Whoever used to sit by Kurt at the beginning of the semester got an earful about how wonderful Blaine was, Kurt guessed that's why they moved seats, now leaving Kurt sitting alone near the back of the room. Yeah, the distance was definitely not working for them. 

One night he came home from a late class, feeling absolutely drained and wishing he could just get his phone out and call Blaine, but he couldn't tonight. He had gotten a text from Blaine earlier saying that he was sorry, but he was way too exhausted and was going to bed early that night, before Kurt was out of class and able to call him. Kurt sighed and slumped against the door, it took all of his energy to reach up and lock it before he slid down the wooden frame and let his head drop back against it. He didn't know what it was, but he was just  _exhausted_ . Absolutely out of energy, he could hardly keep his eyes open. He almost fell asleep right there in the floor, but just as he was almost out, something heavy fell into his lap. He jumped awake, blinking up at Rachel, hair up in a towel and eyes looking down at him concernedly. 

"You feeling okay, Kurt?" She asked. "I've never seen you that tired." 

Kurt stifled a yawn and nodded, forcing himself to his feet. 

"I'm fine, I just.. I think I might be coming down with something... or something... just need sleep." He hardly fought off another yawn. He looked down at the package Rachel had dropped in his lap. "What's this?" 

"Oh, it came for you today. I was nice and didn't pry, so I have no idea what it is." She said, studying the brown package curiously. Kurt nodded, turning it over in his hands. 

"Well, I'm going to bed. 'Night, Rach." 

Rachel kissed his cheek and let him go off to his room, where he promptly collapsed on the bed, hardly getting his vest and belt off before he was drifting off to sleep again. But something kept pulling at his consciousness. As much as he wanted to just sink into the soft, warm, cozy sheets and sleep for hours, the package still laying on the bed kept stealing his attention. He groaned inwardly and sat up, pulling the package towards himself and tearing the paper away. A smile spread over his face as he saw familiar, sloping handwriting across a folded piece of paper, which lay over a small CD case. He grabbed the paper and unfolded it, trying to muster enough energy to actually read it. 

_ Kurt,  _

_ I cannot even begin to describe how much I miss. I miss you every second of every day and sometimes I wish I could just drive to your house and there you'll be with your arms open, ready to cuddle with me on your couch and watch movies endlessly like we did all through summer. But sadly, you aren't. I'm sending this for two reasons.  _

_ Number 1, the tracks on this CD have helped me. I know you'll probably look at it and laugh and say that I'm cheesy and corny and whatever, but that's okay. Because I know I am, and I am embracing that. And don't even act like you don't love it. Every single song on there reminds me of you, and even though I can't physically be with you, well... at least I can listen to these and remember when I  _ could  _and when I will be able to again._

_ Um, yeah, I guess I've been overdosing on the cheese lately. This is your fault though, for just _ having _to go to New York and be all fancy and amazing and Kurt._

_ Number 2, I just thought I would inform you that I will be visiting you and Ms. Berry in exactly two weeks. My parents just so happen to have some big thing they have to go to up in New York and, after much begging and embarrassing pleading, agreed to bring me along. I would love to tell you this over the phone or even Skype or something, but I'm almost certain that this will still be news to you by the time you're reading this because Mr. Schue has been calling extra rehearsals to prepare for Sectionals. Seriously, why does Schue suddenly care so much about us being this ready? It's kind of annoying. He's turning into Wes...  _

_ Well, I hope you actually get this before I get to New York. You know how snail mail works though. I hope I get to talk to you soon, and I cannot wait to see you again.  _

_ Love always,  _

_ Blaine _

  
Kurt smiled widely, reading the letter over and over. _Two weeks?! Blaine will be here in two weeks?!_  Kurt looked down at the letter to try to figure out when it was written, finally he found a date scrawled sloppily near the top. Blaine wrote this about half a week ago, which means a week and a half before he would finally see Blaine again. It took everything Kurt had not to squeal like a little girl... and even then he did let out a small squeal of excitement. 

Kurt moved his attention to the CD, turning it over and looking at the tracks. He laughed as he saw what Blaine had put on it, various songs from their past,  _Teenage Dream, Baby It's Cold Outside, Candles, Let It Snow, Perfect,_ along with theme songs from shows that Kurt could still clearly remember staying up and watching marathons with Blaine, songs from some of the movies and musicals they watched throughout the summer. 

"Blaine Anderson, you are so..." Kurt sighed, shaking his head. The last track caught his attention, a song he had never heard of. He furrowed his brow.  _Thunder_. Kurt stood  up and crossed the room, putting the CD into his radio and skipping to the last song, wondering why that was on there. He didn't recognize the lyrics or the music, but he did recognize the voice, it was clearly Blaine singing it. 

_ Today is a winding road, that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa-oa... _

  
Kurt smiled to himself. It had been so long since he had heard Blaine sing, at least sing seriously. Blaine did have a tendency to sing small snippets of songs or even make up random songs on spot when they were talking on the phone, usually causing Kurt to giggle into his pillow until Blaine stopped, laughing himself. 

_ Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, _

_ Do you know you're unlike any other, _

_ You'll always be my thunder and I said... _

_ Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, _

_ I don't want to ever love another, _

_ You'll always be my thunder so bring on the rain. _

_ Bring on the thunder. _

Kurt smiled even wider, his cheeks were beginning to hurt. Completely ignoring the fact that it was nearly midnight, Kurt dove back onto his bed, grabbing his phone and dialing Blaine's number. It rang four times before Blaine picked up. 

"'Llo?" He asked, sounding groggy. Kurt knew he had woken him up. 

"Hello there, sleepy head." Kurt said, still grinning from ear to ear. He heard Blaine yawn and move around in his bed. 

"Kurt, do you know what time it is?" He asked, his sentence broken by another yawn. "How the hell are you awake and so cheery?" 

"Because I have an amazing boyfriend that just sent me an extremely cheesy CD," Kurt said as if it were obvious. It took Blaine a minute to recall the CD he had made Kurt and sent him earlier in the week. 

"So, you finally got it then?" Blaine asked, a smile creeping across his face. "What'd you think?" 

"I think that... you are unbelievable, Blaine. I love it, I love you." Kurt sighed, falling back into his bed and kicking up the covers until he could nestle himself underneath them. "And, I can't wait to see you." 

"Well, I'm glad you like it. And I can't wait to see you either, in... about a week? I think? It's too early for geology..." Blaine muttered. Kurt clearly heard him fall into his pillows and snickered. 

"Wrong subject, Blaine." 

"I suck at school stuff." 

Kurt laughed. "I do have a question though...  What was the last song on there? 'Thunder'? I had never heard it, though I kind of love it now." 

Blaine yawned again and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice when he answered. "First of all, it's my solo for Sectionals. I hadn't heard it either until Sugar suggested it be sung and Schuester gave it to me... and when I heard it, I couldn't stop thinking about  _you_ and... well..." 

"You'll rock it at Sectionals, the recording was amazing." Kurt told him. Blaine chuckled. 

"Yeah, I couldn't actually find it by the original artists, so I decided to just sing it for you... And I think you might be a little biased." 

"Maybe, but that doesn't make me wrong." 

They were silent for a few minutes, Blaine's breathing started to even out and Kurt could tell he was about to fall asleep again. Kurt could feel his exhaustion suddenly coming back onto him. He yawned. 

"I just had to call and ask about that, and tell you how much I loved it," Kurt said. "Now, go back to sleep, baby." 

"Happily." Blaine muttered. "You sleep, too. Love you." 

"I love you too." 

Kurt hung up his phone, sliding it under it's usual place under his pillow, and sinking back into the pillows. He reached for the remote for his radio and started the CD at the beginning, letting it play through the night, lulling him into one of the most peaceful sleeps he had in a while. 


End file.
